


A Christmas Wish

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Melancholy, Sad, Writing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: Why do we crucify ourselvesEvery day i crucify myself[Tori Amos, Crucify]





	A Christmas Wish

**A Christmas Wish**

_Why do we crucify ourselves  
Every day i crucify myself_

[Tori Amos, _Crucify_]

_Caro Babbo Natale..._

Harry appoggiò la piuma davanti a sé. Non aveva mai scritto una lettera di Natale ai tempi di Privet Drive: per lui il Natale era un giorno come un altro. Non c'erano regali né affetto ad attenderlo al risveglio. A trentadue anni, dopo una campagna di convincimento durata svariati giorni, si trovava perciò per la prima volta confrontato con la famosa lettera a Babbo Natale. I suoi tre figli, istigati dal nonno – un mago con la passione per tutto ciò che era Babbano – erano diventati fan sfegatati di quell'uomo grasso e barbuto che, aveva raccontato loro Arthur Weasley, la notte del 25 dicembre soleva portare numerosi doni a tutti i bambini del mondo. Il loro entusiasmo li aveva convinti che anche i genitori avrebbero dovuto scrivere la loro lettera perché, avevano declamato in coro, «altrimenti come farà a sapere cosa portarvi?». Ginny si era mostrata entusiasta come i figli ed aveva riempito una lunga pergamena di richieste e di allegria. Harry, al contrario, aveva provato a rifiutarsi, ma i tre bambini non avevano demorso ed ora si trovava a fissare un foglio bianco che non sembrava volersi riempire.

La verità era che Harry Potter non solo non aveva la più pallida idea di quello che avrebbe dovuto scrivere in una lettera di Natale, ma aveva anche ben pochi desideri. Perlopiù inesaudibili.

Si lasciò cadere sullo schienale della sedia, lasciando che lo sguardo vagasse lungo i ritratti appesi alle pareti. Da lì lo guardavano amorevolmente Lily e James Potter, mentre un Sirius Black nel fiore degli anni gli sorrideva ammiccante. Poco più in là Remus Lupin e sua moglie Tonks abbracciati, Albus Silente dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna, altre persone ormai perdute. Sentendo la **nostalgia** montare dentro di sé, l'uomo distolse lo sguardo. Quelle persone erano il motivo principale per cui non riusciva a sentire pienamente la gioia del Natale. Come avrebbe potuto sentirla, considerando che le persone che più aveva amato se n'erano andate?

E ora i suoi figli lo avevano costretto a quella pagliacciata. In un impeto d'ira afferrò la piuma e la scaraventò verso il calamaio, il quale si rovesciò sulla pergamena. Harry rimase con la mano a mezz'aria, osservando affascinato la pozza nera dilagarsi e coprire il candore della pergamena. Stranamente, si sentiva come se lui stesso fosse stato, un tempo, un foglio intoccato, pronto ad essere riempito di gioia e desideri e speranze. Ma anche a lui la vita aveva destinato di soffocare in un liquido scuro e denso, fatto di ricordi e di sogni infranti.

Nessuno, oltre a Ginny, era a conoscenza degli incubi che lo tormentavano la notte, né dei risvegli in lacrime. E anche lei, la madre dei suoi figli, intuiva solo in parte il motivo di quell'aurea di dolore in cui Harry si era rintanato. La morte dei suoi genitori, del padrino, di Silente e di tante altre persone a cui aveva voluto bene, la Seconda Guerra Magica, Voldemort e poi... Era con rassegnazione che, qualche mese prima, i coniugi Potter avevano deciso che, non appena i figli fossero stati abbastanza grandi da non aver bisogno entrambi i genitori sempre a portata di mano, avrebbero optato per il **divorzio**_**. **_Ginny aveva pianto. Lo amava, ma voleva una vita vera, un marito che fosse con lei e non bloccato tra fantasmi e ricordi. Tutte cose che Harry non avrebbe potuto essere: dalla nascita di Lily Luna dormivano assieme solo pro forma, la loro intimità era ormai una landa desolata e i loro discorsi andavano raramente oltre le faccende quotidiane. 

Raggiunse la bacchetta e, con un lieve movimento del polso, lo scrittoio venne ripulito dall'inchiostro. Tuttavia Harry non si rimise all'opera. Raggiunse l'atrio, si infilò un pesante pastrano marrone ed uscì nella **notte** tra fiocchi vorticanti.

Camminò a lungo in quel silenzio ovattato rotto solamente dal rumore soffocato dei suoi passi che affondavano nella neve. Ogni tanto si fermava, ad un bivio, e tornava indietro. Oppure si perdeva tra viuzze in penombra, come incerto sulla retta via. La sua meta era vicina, ed egli avrebbe potuto arrivarci anche ad occhi chiusi ormai, ma ogni volta che decideva di andarci si ritrovava catapultato in un viaggio confuso e puntualmente camminava per ore ed ore, sperso. Alla fine, però, raggiungeva sempre lo stesso cancello di acciaio pesante ed un po' arrugginito. Anche quel giorno, quando finalmente vi si trovò davanti, allungò una mano per accarezzare il metallo gelato. Prima di decidersi a spingerlo per poter penetrare in quel tetro giardino sorvegliato da spogli alberi centenari, Harry lasciò correre lo sguardo sul disegno che quei neri rami formavano contro il biancore della neve.

Si fece coraggio e, con un sospiro, spinse il cancello, che lasciò una scia sul manto candido che ricopriva la terra. Tutto attorno solo il silenzio.

Avanzò tra le lapidi con lentezza, come una sposa che percorre la navata della chiesa. Solo quando giunse davanti ad una piccola, anonima lapide di granito fermò la sua marcia. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e con una mano tolse la neve dal sasso, scoprendo una scritta:

  


_Severus Piton_

_9 gennaio 1960 – 2 maggio 1998_  
  


_Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di _

_Hogwarts 1997-1998_

Era una scritta semplice, senza pomposità né fronzoli, ma nel rileggerla gli occhi di Harry si riempirono di lacrime. Eccolo lì, il motivo delle ondate di dolore che lo sommergevano ormai da anni. _Severus Piton_. Si erano detestati per anni eppure, quando il professore di Pozioni era morto guardandolo negli occhi, Harry aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di sé frantumarsi. Non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso. 

Osservò le proprie lacrime lasciare solchi profondi nella neve che ricopriva la tomba, incurante del freddo pungente. Un freddo che, ammise, non era lontanamente paragonabile a quello che l'avvolgeva da quella tragica notte. «Se solo avessimo avuto un'altra chance...» la sua voce, poco più di un  **sussurro** , si perse nel silenzio del cimitero. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, tutto d'un tratto sgombro di nuvole, e la sua attenzione venne attirata da una  **stella ** stranamente luminosa. Da quelle poche rimembranze delle lezioni di Astronomia, quella non poteva certo essere la stella polare, ma la luce che emanava faceva scomparire tutti gli altri astri. Harry pensò alla lettera incompiuta che aveva abbandonato a casa.  _ Altrimenti come farà a sapere cosa portarvi?  _ Un desiderio, era questo che i suoi figli gli avevano chiesto di mandare a Babbo Natale. Un desiderio. Osservò nuovamente quella luce lontana mordendosi le labbra. No, era un'idea assurda. Non esisteva nessun signore vecchio e grasso che si calava dal caminetto per portare i regali, e se anche fosse esistito non avrebbe di certo affidato ad una stella il compito di raccogliere desideri tormentati ed impossibili. Eppure...

Si sdraiò accanto alla tomba, lasciandosi avvolgere dalla morbidezza gelida dell'inverno.  _ Cosa sto facendo?  _ Sentì il proprio corpo cedere a quel delicato  **abbraccio** e scorse le nuvolette provocate dal proprio respiro affievolirsi.  _ È tutto così calmo qui con te, Severus.  _

«Portami da lui...»

**Author's Note:**

> Avendo riaperto EFP dopo.. eh, mezza eternità, ho deciso di approfittarne per trasferire qui altre mie vecchie fanfiction in italiano (ingrassiamo un po' 'sto fandom in italiano anche qui, suvvia).
> 
> Questa storia l'ho scritta nel 2012 per un contest ed è una delle mie prime snarry. Enjoy!


End file.
